


Übercross

by LapisExilis



Category: General Reality & Fantasy, Paradise Lost - John Milton
Genre: Other, Words and such
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LapisExilis/pseuds/LapisExilis





	Übercross

I was beautiful.

Dimonds are the purest thing known to man. Pure corbon. Coloured dimonds have their hue due to impurities, much like humanity. 

Except Red 

It's very structure gives it it's wonderous rouge pigment. It is as pure as the rest. It is unique. It is solitary, is strong. It is pure. I loved you so much. I wished you enlightenment. 

 

I was beautiful once.


End file.
